Sphinx
The Sphinx is an ancient creature from Egypt on Earth. History According to Daphne, the mighty Sphinx is an invaluable monument built as a symbol of protection. The Sphinx is mentioned in the Legendarium: Appearance It has a body of a lion, symbol of power and a head of a Pharaoh, symbol of knowledge. Its body color is mainly blue and its beard is yellow. It is mainly brown when it is in its monument form. Series Season 6 In "Attack of the Sphinx", when the Winx start searching for the diary, the Trix order Selina to summon the Sphinx who attacks the city of Alexandria, scaring the tourists and the city's inhabitants. The Winx attempt to fight it in vain and the Sphinx chases them through the desert and near some ancient ruins it tells the Winx that they will have to solve its riddle. Chatta finally solves it and the Sphinx returns to its original location and becomes a lifeless statue again. Magical Abilities The Sphinx can attack and destroy things with its paws and its roar can blow things away. Unlike the other Legendary characters, the Sphinx is one of those who has the ability to speak. Weakness The Spinx is extremely durable, which is shown when fairy magic does not make a powerful effect on it. Although it is mighty and powerful, the only weakness shown was accurately answering its riddle with only three chances. If the participants win, the Sphinx would return to its monument for, but when they do not, the Sphinx may kill them. Trivia *A Sphinx is a mythical creature with the body of a lion and the head of a human. **In Egyptian mythology, the Sphinx is a powerful benevolent creature with the head of a man and the body of a lion who was considered as a guardian and often stone sphinxes were found at the entrance of temples. ***The real Great Sphinx of Giza used to have a nose and a beard that were later broken. However the Sphinx in Winx Club seemed to never have had a nose since it has no scar on its face and it still has a beard. ***The designs on the Sphinx in Winx Club are unlike real ancient Egyptian designs. They instead look like a mix of designs from ancient Egypt and ancient Mesopotamia. **In Greek mythology, the sphinx is an treacherous and merciless evil demon of destruction and bad luck. It had the body of a lioness, the head of a woman, the wings of an eagle and a serpent-headed tail. The sphinx guarded the entrance of the Greek city of Thebes and asked all travelers a riddle to allow them to pass and devoured all those who could not answer her riddle. Oedipus finally answered her riddle and the sphinx killed herself. *Sam Riegel, who voiced the Sphinx, is also the voice actor of Riven, Acheron and Rumpelstiltskin. *Along with the Children of the Night, the Pirate Zombies, the Magic Mirror, and Rumpelstiltskin are the only legendary creatures that have the ability to speak. Gallery Sphinx - Concept Art.jpg|Sphinx's Concept Art sphinx's story.png|The Legend of the Sphinx sphinx release.png statue.png|The statue of the Sphinx Sphinx.png|The Sphinx Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Egypt Category:Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Games Category:Legendarium World Category:Characters